Et si
by LittleBigLow
Summary: Emma est shérif, elle aime sa vie ainsi que les femmes et ne le cache pas, loin de là. Aucuns engagements, aucunes attaches. Et si cela venait à changer?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, voila la fameuse 2ème fic ^^**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture**_  
 _ **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'Emma Swan travaillait en tant que shérif à Storybrook. Elle y avait ses petites habitudes, était appréciée par la majeure partie des citoyens, elle ne cachait pas qui elle était, pas de faux semblants, ni ses penchants sexuels. Tous étaient au courant qu'elles préféraient les femmes et qu'elle appréciait le sexe dans tout son ensemble. Mais personne ne l'avait jugé, ils étaient ouvert d'esprit. La nouvelle avait vite circulé après son arrivée, et elle ne l'avait pas niée. Elle assumait, et ce, depuis toujours. Elle était une sorte de Don Juan au féminin, rare étaient celles qui ne lui succombaient pas, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins, femmes mariées ou non, qui se disent 100 pour-cent hétéro, elles goûtaient toutes au plaisir qu'Emma Swan promettait de donner à coup sûr. Certaines la testaient juste, pensant qu'elle se vantait un peu trop, mais elles devaient admettre par la suite que le shérif savait y faire en plaisir féminin. Certaines revenaient même la voir ne trouvant pas cette extase avec leur partenaire masculin. La blonde devenait en quelque sorte une drogue, les femmes devenaient accro à ses lèvres, son touché, ses doigts, son regard, sa façon de faire... Et surtout aux orgasmes qu'elle procurait. Cela lui convenait, elle ne voulait pas se poser avec quelqu'un, c'était une façon de se protéger, de ne pas souffrir en cas de rupture. Elle était toujours réglo, dès le départ, avec ses conquêtes : du plaisir, pas de sentiments. Quand elle sentait que cela devenait plus que du sexe, elle rompait tout contact en essayant, toujours, d'être la plus délicate et compréhensive. Personne jusqu'à maintenant ne lui en avait voulu, elle était honnête et c'est ce que l'on appréciait chez elle, en dehors des relations sexuelles évidement.

Elle était donc intégrée à cette ville et elle s'y plaisait. Elle avait son groupe d'amis, un travail qui lui plaisait malgré une patronne exécrable qu'elle adorait mettre en rogne par tous les moyens. Une des rares femmes à ne pas avoir été dans son lit. Le shérif n'essayant pas plus que ça non plus. Non pas que le maire, Regina Mills n'était pas attirante, loin de là. C'était peut-être même la plus belle femme, le plus sexy, la plus imposante qu'Emma ait rencontré. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle n'arrivait pas à jouer de ses charmes sur cette femme en particulier, elle n'osait pas pour la première fois. Du coup, elle avait laissé tomber et préférait l'énerver dès que possible car elle trouvait la veine qui ressortait au niveau du front de la mairesse, incroyablement sexy lorsque celle-ci était en colère. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu pour elle, mais Regina n'avait toujours pas compris et mettait les deux pieds dans le plat à chaque tentative de la blonde.

Elles étaient toutes les deux le parfait opposé de l'autre. Emma était blonde aux yeux clairs, sportive, adoptait une tenue décontractée, un peu à la garçonne, se maquillait légèrement, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être une très belle femme, pleine de charme qui plaisait autant à la gente féminine que masculine. Elle se fichait des "quand dira-t-on", de l'image qu'elle pouvait rendre. Elle ne se cachait pas derrière un masque pour arriver à ses fins, ne manipulait pas les gens.

Regina Mills était brune aux yeux foncés, toujours tirée à quatre épingles pour ses tenues ainsi que sa coiffure. Rien de dépassait et tout était en harmonie, jusqu'à ses sous vêtements. Elle faisait constamment attention à ce qu'elle disait et faisait pour ne pas entacher son image de maire et ne se gênait pas de manipuler les gens pour arriver à ses fins.

Bref, tout les opposait ce qui engendrait souvent des éclats de voix, et une certaine tension entre les deux femmes. Pourtant, elles ne se manquaient jamais de respect.

Emma aimait sa vie et le reste lui importait peu.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres, elle se rend à la mairie afin de remettre un rapport concernant le vandalisme d'une boutique par des gamins de la ville. Comme à chaque fois elle tombe sur Katrin, la secrétaire du maire. Elle ne la supportait pas. Katrin la prenait de haut à chaque fois, lui confiait des missions autres que celles de shérif quand Regina était absente, faisait de la rétention d'informations ou ne les notaient pas correctement. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Emma qui pensait qu'un bon petit coup de langue devrait la décoincer et la rendre plus supportable. Katrin était en effet une personne assez stressante, qui donnait l'impression de paniquer au moindre petit souci lorsque cela n'allait pas comme elle voulait. Elle avait un air de sainte ni touche, parlait à peine, à part pour donner des ordres. Beaucoup de monde la qualifiait de "mal baisée".

\- Bonjour Katrin, madame le maire est là? _Dit_ _Emma qui n'aurait pas pu être plus focus à ce moment là avec son petit sourire._  
\- Elle est déjà en entretien.  
\- Bonjour quand même... _Elle tend l'oreille_. C'est marrant je n'entends aucuns son provenant de son bureau. _Et elle se dirige vers le dit bureau_.  
 _Katrin se lève précipitamment pour empêcher Emma d'ouvrir la porte mais elle n'est pas assez rapide._  
\- Je t'ai dit que madame le maire était...  
-... En entretien, mais tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Bonjour Regina.  
\- C'est madame le maire pour vous miss Swan et que ce passe t-il encore? _Demande Regina passablement_ _agacée par l'attitude des deux blondes._  
 _Emma sourit en regardant Katrin_  
-Il semblerait que votre secrétaire n'avait pas vu la personne sortir de votre bureau et pensait donc, que vous étiez toujours en entretien.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas eu de rendez... Quand est-ce que vous allez grandir toutes le deux? _Dit Regina en les regardant tour à tour_. _Aucune ne répond, le shérif sourit toujours, fière d'elle. Tandis que Katrin rougissait et ne savait plus où se mettre après s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.  
_ \- Je ne vous dérange pas plus que ça... Madame le maire. Voici mon rapport concernant le vandalisme de la boutique de monsieur Gold. _Elle pose le dossier sur le bureau de la brune_. Bonne journée Regina. _Elle se dirige vers la sortie_. Bonne journée Katrin, _lui dit-elle tout bas en se penchant à l'oreille de l'autre blonde afin de la rendre mal à l'aise, ce qui fonctionne à merveille._

 _Cette dernière ferme la porte brutalement.  
_ \- Mais à quoi tu joues Swan? _Demande Katrin, énervée et en colère_. _  
_\- Moi? À rien, c'est toi qui joues avec le feu et qui t'y brûle. _Lui répond t-elle avec condescendance_. _  
_\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton et arrête de me regarder comme ça, avec ton sourire à la con. _  
Emma arrête de sourire et se rapproche dangereusement de la blonde.  
_ \- Tu trouves que je te parle mal et tu n'aimes pas mon sourire? Peut-être voudrais tu que je m'adresse à toi d'une autre façon?

Katrin reculait, de plus en plus mal à l'aise de l'attitude de la blonde. C'est ainsi que, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouve dos au mur de la réserve de fourniture qui se trouvait non loin de son bureau mais à l'abri des regards extérieurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Swan? Arrête ca tout de suite! _Dit-elle sans grande conviction dans la voix._  
\- Mais que j'arrête quoi Katrin ? Je n'ai encore rien fait _... Emma sentait que c'était le moment de faire craquer la secrétaire_. Tu es une belle femme Katrin, très attirante, tu devrais jouer de tes charmes plutôt que de ta cacher derrière ta pseudo assurance et ta connerie.  
\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça! _Elle essaye de sortir, mais le shérif la retient et la plaque contre le mur. Surprise, Katrin ne dit plus un mot._  
\- Serait-ce une lueur de désir que je vois dans tes yeux... Kat ?  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu ne m'intéresses pas! J'aime les hommes moi!  
\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais ton corps pense autrement. Tu te caches derrières les apparences mais je sais, je sens que tu en as envie alors laisse toi aller.  
\- Non mais tu débloques totalement Swan! Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi!  
\- Alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de t'échapper de mon emprise? _Lui demande Emma en haussant les sourcils._

La blonde la fixe avec de grands yeux, c'est vrai qu'elle ne cherchait pas à sortir des griffes du shérif. Mais il était hors de question de coucher avec cette femme, alors dans un élan de lucidité elle tente de fuir. Mais c'est sans compté sur la force et l'envie du shérif qui l'a recolle sur le mur d'à côté.

\- Arrête de faire ta coincée Kat, laisse toi aller. _  
_\- Je t'ai dit non! T'es complètement folle ma pauvre fille! Arrête de penser que tout le monde veut coucher avec toi. _  
Emma rigole légèrement.  
_ \- Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dit moi que tu n'en as pas envie. _  
_\- Je n'en ai pas envie. _  
_\- Tu mens, ton cœur bat la chamade, tes pupilles sont dilatées et je suis sure que si... _Elle passe sa main sous la jupe de la secrétaire pour atteindre son entre jambes. Cette dernière ne se débat pas et hoquète de surprise_. Oh... J'avais raison Kat, tu as envie que je te baise, tout ton corps te trahit.

Emma commence à titillé le clitoris de la blonde avec son doigt, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. L'autre blonde ne la repousse pas, au contraire elle apprécie le contact.

\- Bien Katrin, laisse-toi aller et tu verras que tu ne le regretteras pas. _Puis elle l'embrasse avec passion._

Katrin répond ardemment au baiser du shérif, elle ne s'y attendait pas mais son plaisir montait au fur et à mesure que le shérif découvrait son corps. Emma délaisse l'entre jambe de sa victime pour s'attaquer à ses seins, déjà durci par l'excitation. Elle ne déshabille pas la secrétaire et se contente de passer sous les vêtements. L'autre gémit de plus en plus, appréciant la douce torture de "Swan" comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. Emma était douce mais elle pouvait ressentir son envie à elle aussi au travers de ses caresses et de ses baisers. C'est comme si le shérif devinait ce qu'elle voulait.

Emma s'accroupi devant la blonde, lui soulevant une jambe pour la placée sur son épaule et avoir un total accès à son sexe.

\- Kat, tu vas m'être redevable après ça. _Dit-elle en regardant le sexe de sa partenaire avec envie et désir._

Elle colle ses lèvres sur le pubis de Katrin et descend doucement jusqu'à trouver le petit bouton rose de la blonde et de jouer avec de sa langue. L'autre blonde commence a tremblé, son mari ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet. C'est comme si elle découvrait le cunnilingus pour la première fois. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Emma analysait la moindre réponse du corps de la secrétaire. Cette dernière gémit de plus bel tout en étouffant quelques cris pour ne pas attirer le maire qu'elle avait totalement oublié jusqu'à maintenant, ainsi que son poste à l'accueil.

Emma sent la blonde répondre à ses assauts. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle introduit un doigt et que Katrin ne peut retenir un cri de plaisir. Le shérif sourit légèrement, fière de son effet. Tout en continuant de s'occuper du clitoris de l'autre blonde, Emma fait de doux et puissants va et vient. La secrétaire allait venir alors le shérif ralenti la cadence.

\- Emma... S'il te plait. _Gémit Katrin_.

Elle accélère de nouveau, sentant l'autre blonde se resserrer autour de son doigt. Il n'y eu pas longtemps à attendre pour que le corps de Katrin ne tremble légèrement et que celle ci se morde la main pour se retenir de cri de plaisir qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Au bout de longues secondes, Katrin retrouve enfin son calme et ses esprits. Emme se relève, embrasse la blonde et repart en la laissant seule se remettre les idées en place.

Durant toute la journée Katrin ne pensa qu'à son orgasme. Comment le shérif avait-elle pu aller jusque là? Pourquoi son mari ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet? Était-elle lesbienne finalement?

 _ **"Nan, c'est juste que Franck ne sait pas y faire... Je lui expliquerai ce que j'attends de lui maintenant."**_

Et c'est étrangement détendue qu'elle rentre chez elle en fin de journée.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Olaaaa!  
Et bien... Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez eu pour cette fic ^^.**_  
 _ **Je n'ai pas encore répondu a tout le monde mais je le ferais ;)**_  
 _ **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**_  
 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Les jours passèrent, Katrin avait été gênée de voir Emma la première fois après leur partie de jambes en l'air mais cette dernière c'était comportée comme si de rien n'était. Et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Depuis sa petite expérience, elle avait expliqué à son mari comment s'y prendre avec elle, elle avait enfin trouvé l'extase et avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait comblée et cela se ressentait.

\- Katrin, nous déjeunons ensemble ce midi _? Lui demande Regina en passant devant son bureau._  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Bien, à tout à l'heure et que l'on ne me dérange pas, je suis très occupée ce matin.  
\- Bien, c'est noté. _Lui répond t-elle avec un ton enjoué et un petit sourire que la brune ne lui connaissait pas._

Regina avait remarqué le changement de sa secrétaire. Elle devait lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé pour un tel revirement.

A la pause déjeuner, Regina avait fait livrer quelques plats asiatiques sachant que sa secrétaire et amie les appréciait autant qu'elle.

-Alors Katrin, que nous vaut cet élan de bonne humeur et de décontraction depuis quelques semaines?  
\- Tu trouves que j'ai changé à ce point? _S'amuse-t-elle à répondre._  
\- Tu es moins froide et plus décontractée... Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte? _Demande la brune avec un air très surprise. Katrin rigole.  
_ \- Non non Regina, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas enceinte. J'ai juste découverts quelque chose qui a changé ma vie. _Sentant qu'elle en avait trop dit, elle essaye de changer la conversation_. Alors tu as avancé dans tes dossiers ce matin? _  
_\- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert? Je pense que beaucoup de gens devraient connaître ton secret. _Dit-elle avec un petit rictus_. _  
_\- Oh rien, juste à me détendre. _Elle sentait ses joues devenir rosir.  
_ \- Pourquoi tant de silence? On est amie, tu peux te confier.

Regina n'avait pas tort, mais Katrin ne se sentait pas capable d'avouer à son amie qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'aire avec le shérif, personne que le maire appréciait le moins dans sa ville. Puis elle avait de ce fait, trompé son mari... Regina serait plus que choquée, mais si cette dernière continuait son interrogatoire, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de cracher le morceau, et ça, la brune le savait. Katrin se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Certes mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi cela est dû. _Lui ment-elle._  
\- Tu viens de dire que tu avais découvert quelque chose, dit moi ce que c'est. _Lui demande-t-elle avec son ton autoritaire qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre pour arriver à ses fins.  
_ \- Je... C'est au niveau sexuel, Franck me satisfait pleinement. _Avoue-t-elle un peu honteuse.  
_ \- Enfin _! Rit le maire_. Comment cela est arrivé, il a trouvé le bouton magique comme par magie? Laisse moi en douter. Comment as-tu fait? _  
_\- C'est compliqué et tu ne veux pas savoir, crois moi. _  
_\- Oh si je veux savoir. Si ton mari est capable de te satisfaire parce que je tu as trouvé un remède miracle, crois moi je veux le connaitre pour pouvoir en profiter à mon tour! _Lui répond la brune avec un regard qui en disait long.  
Katrin ne savait plus quoi faire, la brune allait savoir à un moment ou à un autre.  
_\- D'accord. Je... C'est... Comment dire... J'ai... _  
_\- Et bien c'est un sacré secret, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi penaude! _La_ _coupe Regina_. _  
_\- C'est le shérif! _Dit Katrin d'une traite en fermant les yeux comme si Regina allait lui en retourner une._

Le maire est plus que surprise et ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir son amie.

\- Comment ça le shérif? Qu'a-t-elle fait?  
\- Regina ne m'oblige pas à le dire s'il te plait...  
\- Tu... Tu as... Ne me dit pas que tu allonges sa liste de conquêtes? _Devant le regard gêné et le joues rouges de son amie, Regina compris_. Oh non... Pas toi... Comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir? _Son ton n'était pas un reproche, plutôt de la compassion._ C'était quand? _  
_\- Apres nôtre dernière altercation dans ton bureau... _  
_\- Pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire? Tu aurais dû dire non. _  
_\- Crois moi Regina, j'ai essayé, mais même toi tu ne résisterais pas à Emma Swan si elle décidait que tu étais sa prochaine victime. _  
_\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas gay. _  
_\- Moi non plus et je suis mariée. Pourtant j'ai cédé. Et je crois que c'est l'une des choses que je ne regrette pas. _  
_\- A ce point? _  
_\- Ecoute, tu vas surement me prendre pour une folle, mais les rumeurs qui courent autour de cette femme sont vraies, elle... Y a pas de mots. _  
_\- Et bien, je ne te savais pas aussi... Coquine, je pensais que tu étais du genre coincée _  
_\- Je l'étais... Swan est vraiment... Je n'avais jamais ressentis ce que j'ai ressentis et depuis que j'ai "expliqué" à Franck comment me procurer du plaisir, je suis insatiable et lui aussi _. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
_ \- Je vois... Quel est donc ce don extraordinaire de notre shérif?

\- Je ne saurais te dire précisément, je pense que seules les femmes passées entre ses griffes peuvent comprendre et en parler. Tu devrais essayer.  
\- Non mais ça ne va pas! Je ne suis pas gay! _Dit Regina surprise par la proposition de son amie._  
\- Roh aller Regina, tu es célibataire depuis je ne sais combien de temps et il y a beaucoup plus repoussant que Swan.  
\- Il en est hors de question! Puis je suis l'une des rares femmes de cette ville qui ne semble pas attirer le shérif. _Répond t-elle un peu déçue_.

Regina savait qu'elle ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents. Il lui était même arrivé de se faire draguer par des femmes mais elles les avaient toujours repoussées. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'essayer, elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, elle pouvait donc se le permettre. Peut-être que les femmes en question ne l'attirait pas. Elle devait reconnaître que le shérif était une très belle femme, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde ne lui avait jamais fait d'avances.

 _ **"Je l'impressionne peut être, ou je ne l'intéresse pas. Pourtant elle n'est pas du genre à trop s'attarder sur la marchandise"**_

\- Tu y réfléchis n'est-ce pas? Connaitre l'extase sexuelle t'attire? _Lui demande son amie avec un petit sourire qui en disant long.  
_ \- Pas du tout! Enfin si, mais surement pas avec le... Shérif! _Répond Regina en insistant sur le dernier mot, comme par dégoût.  
_ \- Comme tu voudras, mais tu pourrais te laisser aller... Crois-moi ça en vaut la peine et tu sais comme je suis difficile. Tu es sexy et célibataire tout pour... _  
_\- Stop! Retourne à ton poste! _Lui ordonne le maire._

Katrin n'insiste pas plus et se dirige vers son bureau. Le début d'après-midi était plutôt calme quand une tornade blonde arrive à la mairie.

\- Bonjour Katrin, il faut absolument que je vois Reg... Le maire!  
\- Bien sur, vas-y.

Emma ne comprend pas pourquoi la blonde la laisse rentrer sans discuter. Il n'y avait aucune urgence. Elle aurait souhaité une petite altercation. Mais elle devait bien admettre que depuis leur partie de jambes en l'air, tout avait changé. Katrin était enfin décoincée, ce qui était beaucoup moins drôle maintenant. Elle se dirige donc vers le bureau du maire et toque avant d'entrer.

\- Entrer!  
\- Bonjour Regina. Comment allez-vous?  
\- Shérif, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous rappeler que c'est "madame le maire".  
\- Encore un certain nombre je le crains. Je viens vous voir pour mes congés.  
\- Vous avez été en vacances il y a moins de quinze jours miss Swan, n'abuser pas.  
\- Je sais mais, j'ai quelque chose de prévue, une amie vient me voir et j'aimerai passer quelques jours en sa compagnie. _Répond le shérif avec un air séducteur._  
\- Vos ébats sexuels ne doivent pas empiéter sur votre travail shérif! _Regina répond sur un ton un peu trop agressif à son goût.  
Emma se rapproche de son bureau.  
_\- Madame le maire serait-elle jalouse? _Lui demande-t-elle avec un petit rictus.  
_ \- N'importe quoi! Ne prenez pas vos fantasmes pour une réalité! _  
_\- Ce n'est peut-être pas MON fantasme... _  
Regina la regarde avec un air d'incompréhension avant de comprendre que la blonde prétendait_ _qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de que coucher avec elle.  
_ \- Écoutez miss Swan, je ne suis pas gay et je... _  
_\- Elles disent toutes ça. _  
_\- Et bien je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne coucherai jamais avec vous, il en est hors de question! _  
_\- Je vois que vous ne dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie. Je serais absente 2 jours à partir de demain soir. Bonne journée Regina. À très bientôt. _Dit-elle avec séduction et en sortant sans laisser au maire le temps de répondre._

Regina reste pantoise devant la réaction de la blonde. Effectivement elle n'avait pas dit "je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec vous miss Swan!"

 _ **"C'était ce que je voulais dire! C'est très clair!"**_

Le maire avait du mal à rester concentrée, elle pensait aux conversations qu'elle avait eu avec les deux blondes. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis un certain temps. Elle n'avait jamais été totalement rebuté de coucher avec une femme.

 _ **"On ne peut pas savoir si on aime le chocolat avant d'y avoir goûté après tout... Mais pas avec le shérif!"**_

Pourtant, si Katrin avouait avoir pris un pied d'enfer avec la blonde, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être douée. Mais Emma Swan n'avait pas joué de ses charmes sur elle, c'est donc qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas.

Le lendemain soir, Regina et Katrin s'était données rendez-vous dans un bar dansant, afin de se détendre un peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées dans ces circonstances.

\- Ca fait du bien, as-tu repéré une proie à ramener chez toi? _Demande Katrin, amusée.  
_ \- Hum... Non, je n'ai pas la tête à ça. _  
_\- Et bien! La grande Regina Mills n'a pas envie de draguer, tu es malade? _  
Regina sourit à la blonde.  
_ \- Cela arrive. _  
_\- Tu as l'air pensive, que se passe-t-il? _  
_\- Rien de spéciale, je me disais que j'aimerai bien rencontrer, enfin, quelqu'un qui me corresponde. J'ai envie de me poser. _  
_\- Je vois... Je comprends. Tu trouveras un jour, je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, en attendant, profite de ton célibat et éclate toi! En parlant de ça, regarde qui arrive. _Dit-elle en levant le menton dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants.  
_ \- Qu'est-ce que le shérif vient faire dans l'histoire, Katrin? _  
_\- Et bien, elle me semble être la parfaite candidate pour t'éclater! _  
_\- Elle n'est pas seule je te signale! _  
_\- Ah donc tu ne nies pas avoir pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à aller la voir et la draguer? _  
_\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Elle ne m'intéresse pas! _  
_\- Toi, tu dois l'intéresser. Elle n'arrête pas de jeter des regards dans ta direction. _  
_\- Ah bon? _Demande Regina en replaçant ses cheveux.  
_ \- Non mais ta réaction est sans appel, elle t'intéresse! _Sourit Katrin_. _  
_\- C'est vraiment puéril! Je vais rentrer! _Dit Regina en se levant. Son amie la retient par le bras_. _  
_\- Regina! Arrête... Reviens t'assoir, c'est l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur le shérif et faire en sorte qu'elle te remarque, une fois fait, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser faire. Comme je l'ai fait et crois moi, tu ne le regretteras pas. _  
Regina réfléchit.  
_ \- D'accord mais c'est juste pour passer la soirée avec toi. Je me contre fiche du shérif, c'est bien clair! _  
_\- Tout à fait.

Katrin n'était pas dupe, Regina était en proie à un combat intérieur, coucher avec le shérif et se faire plaisir, sans se soucier de l'image qu'elle pourrait donner, ou ne rien faire pour se protéger du regard des autres.  
Durant la soirée, Emma avait remarqué le maire. Elle hésitait à aller la voir, principalement pour l'agacer comme à son habitude. Mais son "amie" l'accaparait un peu trop, ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

\- Em', chérie, on peut aller danser s'il te plait.

La blonde ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle "chérie"

 _ **"Qu'elle idée j'ai eu d'invité cette nana rencontré sur un site de rencontre..."**_

Elle était de plus en plus blasée par sa soirée, et encore pire quand elle voyait le maire et son amie rigoler et qui semblaient passer une très bonne soirée. C'est ce constat qui la fit aller vers elles, sans un mot pour sa compagne du soir.

\- Et bien Regina, je ne pensais pas que vous sortiez. Bonsoir Katrin, _dit-elle en se tournant vers la blonde.  
_ \- C'est... _  
_-... Madame le Maire, je sais. Mais je vous rappelle qu'aucune de nous deux n'est en fonction, on pourrait oublier les titres pompeux.

Regina ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la blonde s'incruste. Katrin, elle, était ravie de la situation.

\- Et bien Emma, tu n'es plus avec ton amie?  
\- Non, on n'a même pas passé le cap vu qu'elle m'énerve déjà! _Dit-elle, blasée. Regina le regardait avec de grands yeux._ Oh ne faites pas comme si vous étiez choquée Regina, vous, comme toutes les personnes ici présentes, connaissez ma façon de faire! _  
_\- C'est une chose de le savoir, c'en est une autre de le constater. _  
_\- Ce que vous constatez vous gêne? _  
_\- Pourquoi cela me gênerait? _  
_\- A vous de me le dire. _  
Regina ne savait pas quoi répondre et Katrin restait silencieuse à observer son amie et le shérif.  
_ \- Seriez-vous jalouse madame le maire? _Demande Emma en plissant les yeux.  
_ \- Pas du tout! _  
_\- Dommage. Je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée toutes les deux.

Emma n'était pas crédule et son super pouvoir lui avait indiqué que la brune avait menti. Cela lui plaisait, peut être que finalement la brune serait une proie intéressante à l'avenir. Elle sourit dans ses pensées sans s'occuper de sa "conquête" qui se trémoussait contre un homme sur la piste de danse.  
 _ **"Elle rentrera en bonne compagnie"**_ et la blonde sortit, seule.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir bonsoir, désolée du retard j'ai été pas mal prise ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas pu répondre encore à tout le monde**_  
 _ **Mais un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous faites à cette fic, merci aux guests pour leurs reviews, mettez un ptit pseudo pour que je puisse vous répondre au prochain chapitre ;)**_  
 _ **Bref merci à tous, ça fait plaisir ^^**_  
 _ **voici une petite suite et je vous annonce déjà que le prochain chapitre sera dans environ 10 jours, je passe un concours donc je vais me concentrer dessus mais il y aura une suite et fin ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy ^^**_

* * *

Le jour de son retour, Emma décide d'aller à la mairie afin de tester la brune. Elle est surprise de ne pas trouver Katrin à son poste.  
 _ **"Elle est surement en congé"**_

Alors elle se dirige vers le bureau de la brune et rentre sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

\- Bonjour Regina. _Cette dernière relève la tête en sursaut face à cette intrusion._  
\- Miss Swan! Vous...  
\- Je sais, c'est madame le maire. _La coupe-t-elle._  
\- Vous pourriez frapper!  
-Oh... J'y penserai la prochaine fois. Mais j'aime vous surprendre. _Lui dit-elle avec un rictus séducteur.  
Regina sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
_\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? _Tente la brune pour se redonner un peu de constance.  
_ \- Je voulais simplement vous voir. _  
_-Oh... Et... Euh... Pourquoi cela? _  
_\- Madame le maire serait-elle perturbée par quelque chose? _Taquine Emma tout sourire. Regina baisse les yeux et fait semblent de se replonger dans un document, soudainement très intéressant. De ce fait, elle ne voit pas la blonde s'approcher et se pencher sur son bureau, en face d'elle.  
_ \- Qu'est-ce que c'est? _Lui demande la blonde. C'est alors que Regina se rend compte de la promiscuité du shérif.  
_ \- Un bilan comptable. _  
_\- Très intéressant mais je connais d'autres choses beaucoup plus passionnantes... _  
Regina relève les yeux vers son interlocutrice et peut constater les pupilles dilatées de cette dernière. Elle avale difficilement sa salive.  
_ \- Oh... Et bien... Je n'en doute pas. Il y a toujours plus passionnant que le travail.  
\- Je pourrais vous inviter à dîner ce soir ?  
\- M'inviter à dîner ? _Régina était très surprise par la demande du shérif_.  
\- Oui, je veux essayer de faire les choses bien pour une fois.  
\- Vous pensez sérieusement qu'un dîner me mettra dans votre lit ?  
\- Non, je sais qu'il vous en faudra plus, mais je suis patiente.  
\- Qui vous dit que je veux coucher avec vous ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas refusé mon invitation et vous ne niez pas qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous. Je passe vous chercher ce soir à 19H30.  
 _Puis Emma repart sans laisser Régina répondre._

Emma avait réfléchis de son coté, Régina n'était pas une de ses proies habituelles. La brune avait quelque chose de particulier, elle ne savait pas quoi exactement mais elle ne voulait pas un coup d'un soir bizarrement. Cela l'effrayait, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher. Cette femme l'avait toujours plus ou moins perturbée, elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour elle, pourtant elle y pensait souvent. La maire était aussi exaspérante qu'attirante pour le shérif. De ce fait, elle n'avait jamais porté attention à la brune pour ne pas être déçue. Mes ces derniers jours, elle s'était rendue compte que sa patronne pourrait céder à ses charmes, alors elle s'était mise en tête de la conquérir, mais pas comme un vulgaire plan cul, aussi effrayant que cela pouvait être, elle voulait plus. Elle voulait pouvoir recommencer quand elle le voudrait et elle sentait Régina réceptive mais craintive. Surement à cause du regard extérieur, si elle arrivait à faire accepter au Maire qu'elle était attirée par elle, alors Emma aurait tout gagné.  
Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait se poser avec la brune, mais elle sentait qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose de spécial entre elles.

Pour une fois, Emma avait pris un peu d'avance, il est 19h20 quand elle frappe à la porte du maire. Contre toutes attentes, Régina avait joué le jeu et s'était apprêtée pour aller dîner avec le shérif. La blonde ne pouvait que contempler la beauté en face d'elle. La brune avait mis une robe noire, qui mettait en valeur ses formes sans vulgarité.

-Et bien madame le Maire vous êtes… Je…  
\- Notre shérif serait-il déstabilisé par quelque chose ? _Taquine Régina._  
\- Qui ne serait pas perturbé par vous. _Lui répond franchement la blonde. tout en continuant de la fixer_  
\- Certes, on y va ? _Répond le maire à la fois flattée et gênée._  
\- Si madame veut bien me suivre.

Le diner s'est étrangement bien passé pour Régina qui a découvert une autre facette de son shérif. Certes elle reste un peu rustre dans ses propos mais la conversation était variée. Emma donnait l'impression de vraiment s'intéresser à elle.  
La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait surement parti du plan de la blonde pour la mettre dans son lit.  
Sauf que cela était tout le contraire, à aucuns moments Emma avait pensé au sexe, ce qui était une première pour la blonde lors de ses têtes à tête avec ses futures proies. Emma était réellement intéressée par une femme et cela pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La discussion était fluide, comme si toutes les deux avaient oublié leurs différents le temps du diner. Cela c'était fait avec beaucoup de naturel, ce qui avait surpris les deux jeunes femmes.  
Emma avait insisté pour raccompagner Régina chez elle, et les voila sur le perron de la brune, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise tellement elle avait redouté ce moment et ce qui pourrait se passer.

-Et bien Miss Swan… Merci pour ce diner et cette soirée très… Instructive.  
\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi Régina.  
 _Le shérif la regarde intensément ce qui déstabilise la brune.  
_ \- Bien… Je… Je vais vous laisser shérif. _Régina tourne les talons avant d'être retenue par la blonde.  
-_ Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour cette soirée, et j'espère que vous ne pensez pas que mon comportement était seulement pour vous mettre dans mon lit je…  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? _Demande la brune avec un peu trop d'empressement_.  
\- Si vous saviez… Mais pas comme ça.  
 _Régina semble surprise par les aveux de la blonde.  
_ \- Et bien, de toute manière, je ne veux pas être dans votre lit ! _Répond la brune, un peu vexée que le shérif ne tente rien.  
_ \- C'est ce que vous dites, mais je vois le contraire dans vos yeux. _Emma se rapproche de Régina, en la regardant dans les yeux.  
_ \- Vous… Vous n'en savez rien du tout.  
\- Oh si je le sais. La blonde jette un regard vers les lèvres rouges du maire, ce qui n'échappe pas à la brune. Puis elle comble l'espace pour déposer un baiser au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres.  
\- Bonne nuit Régina, à demain.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir..**_  
 _ **Désolée pour l'attente plus longue que prévue... Mais voici la fuite =D**_  
 _ **On m'a demandé combien de chapitre fera cette fic... Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore terminé, tout dépendra de mon imagination =P**_  
 _ **Bref, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, mise en fav, follow et tout, vous êtes formidables =D**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Une fois chez elle, Emma repensa à toute la soirée. C'était très agréable. Plus elle y repensait et plus elle réalisait qu'elle avait toujours désiré le maire. Il est vrai qu'à son arrivée en ville, elle s'était dit qu'elle la mettrait bien dans son lit. Puis avec le temps, elle l'avait détestée à cause de son comportement hautain, puis elle avait aussi vu qui était Régina derrière sa carapace, et cette Régina lui plaisait. Mais cela avait aussi permis à la blonde de se rendre compte que le maire était trop bien pour elle et qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais, qu'elle ne la méritait pas. C'est pourquoi, à part énerver la brune, elle n'avait rien tenté pour la séduire. Cette soirée l'avait déstabilisé, elle ne se reconnaissait plus, ses principes partaient en vrille. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé une femme telle que Régina, seule sur son perron. Mais elle voulait être respectueuse et faire tout son possible pour que ce soit la brune qui vienne à elle. Cette idée lui plaisait, elle verrait bien par la suite.

De son côté Régina était restée de longue minutes sur son perron après le départ du shérif, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Ce simple baisé l'avait déboussolé. Elle était à la fois rassurée et frustrée que la blonde n'ait pas été plus loin. D'un autre côté, pourquoi cela serait à Emma de faire le premier pas.

 _ **« Ma pauvre Régina, tu débloques, tu te rends comptes que tu es en train de vouloir faire un pas vers cette Emma Swan, tu n'es pas gay ! »**_

Et pourtant cette soirée et ces questions avaient empêché Régina de dormir correctement.

 _Les jours passaient et Emma ne tenta rien de particulier, quelques intentions comme un café le matin, mais rien de plus. Elle continuait de chercher la brune et cette dernière rentrait dans son jeu, appréciant leurs joutes verbales.  
Aucunes des deux n'avait reparlé de la soirée. Au bout de dix jours, Emma ne tenait plus, elle prit la liberté, comme souvent, d'aller voir la brune._

-Miss Swan, est-ce si compliqué pour vous de frapper et d'attendre que l'on vous invite à rentrer ? _Demande Régina sans lever les yeux de son dossier  
_ \- Madame le maire aurait-elle peur d'être surprise en pleine activité de glandage ?  
\- Activité de glandage ? _Relève la brune en regardant la blonde._  
\- Bin oui, ne rien faire, glander, vous voyez ?  
\- Parfaitement, comme quand je rentre dans le commissariat et que je vous trouve en train de lancer des boulettes de papier dans la poubelle ?  
\- Exactement ! _Lui répond Emma enthousiaste._  
\- Que voulez-vous ? _S'agace Régina._  
\- Vous invitez à diner ce soir.  
\- Ne pensez pas que, parce que j'ai accepté une fois, je commencerai  
\- Vous avez envie et moi aussi. _Cette réponse surprit Régina._  
\- Comment pouvez vous savoir de quoi j'ai envie ?  
\- Votre comportement vous trahît.  
\- Et vous êtes experte en étude comportementale depuis quand ? _La questionne Régina sceptique._  
\- Pas besoin d'être experte, encore une fois vous n'avez pas répondu par la négation à ma proposition. Vous n'avez qu'à passer ce soir vers 19h chez moi.  
\- On vous dit mauvaise cuisinière, je ne veux pas attraper une intoxication alimentaire par votre faute.  
\- Ma réputation me précède et encore une fois, mais vous ne dites pas non. Que proposez-vous ?  
\- J'accepte de diner avec vous à deux conditions.  
\- Lesquelles ?  
\- C'est la dernière fois. Et après vous me laisser tranquille, je n'irai pas dans votre lit, est-ce bien clair ? Et la deuxième, c'est moi qui cuisine, venez chez moi à 19h30 et ne soyez pas en retard.  
\- Vous voyez ? _Lui demande Emma avec un sourire triophant_.  
\- Quoi donc ? _Lui répond la brune, sceptique quant à la réponse_  
\- Vous m'invitez chez vous et c'est vous qui parlez de sexe, pas moi. _Lui dit- la blonde avec un petit clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie  
_ \- Arrêtez de prendre vos fantasmes pour de la réalité Miss Swan.  
\- Apparemment ce sont les vôtres, madame le Maire. A ce soir.

 _ **« Pourquoi diable ai-je une nouvelle fois accepté son invitation ?**_

Au fond d'elle-même, Régina en avait eu envie dès la fin de leur première soirée, mais par fierté elle n'avait rien tenté. Elle était donc contente que la blonde prenne la situation en main mais ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde, elle devait avouer que cela lui plaisait qu'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, s'intéresse à elle, même avec la réputation du shérif elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. La blonde était agréable à regarder avec son physique athlétique, les longues boucles blondes et ses yeux verts. Oui, Régina était attirée par son shérif mais ne savait pas exactement pour quelles raisons. Était-ce par pure découverte ou véritable attirance ? Quelque part elle espérait que cette soirée pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Mais elle ne voulait pas succomber pour autant, elle ne savait plus quoi penser réellement. Quand elle voyait le shérif elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et quand elle n'avait pas de contact avec la blonde, cette dernière lui manquait, cette soirée devait lui apporter des réponses.

Elle décida de rentrer plus tôt chez elle afin de concocter son fameux plat de lasagne ainsi que des chaussons aux pommes chocolat. Rien de trop prétentieux mais assez pour épater Emma.  
Une fois son repas prêt, elle prit une douche et hésita longuement sur sa tenue. Elle ne voulait pas être trop guindée comme au travail, pas trop sexy, et décontracter. Elle opta donc une pour jean noir et un chemisier couleur bordeaux, avec un décolleté mais pas trop vulgaire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut satisfaite de son reflet.

De son côté Emma s'était habillée comme à son habitude mais avec un chemisier elle aussi histoire d'ajouter un peu de classe a sa tenue comme elle le disait souvent. Elle était un peu stressée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle se mettait beaucoup de pression pour ne pas sauter sur le maire dès qu'elle la voyait ou ne pas être trop pressente. Elle n'avait plus fait ça, d'habitude elle fonçait tête baissée et elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais Régina était différente et elle voulait être différente pour elle.

19h32. Emma inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte du maire.

-Miss Swan vous êtes en retard. _Lui dit Régina à peine la porte ouverte.  
_ \- Ravie de vous voir aussi Régina, pour deux minutes, vous pourriez être indulgente pour une fois.  
\- Certes, je ferais abstraction de ce retard parce que c'est vous. _Lui répond la brune avec un petit sourire.  
_ \- Vous devriez le faire plus souvent.  
\- Quoi donc ? _Demande la brune sans comprendre ou voulait en venir Emma_  
\- Sourire. Vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous souriez.  
\- Oh… Merci… J'y penserai. Un verre de cidre ? _Tente Régina pour changer de conversation sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
_ \- Avec plaisir.  
 _ **Elles s'installent dans le salon.  
**_ \- Alors Régina, comment s'est passée votre journée ?  
\- Oh ! Et bien comme les autres, longues et ennuyantes et vous ? _Répond-elle en buvant une gorgée de son cidre.  
_ \- Idem, mais encore plus longue que les autres vu que j'attendais cette soirée avec impatience. _**  
**_\- Miss Swan, ne commencez pas s'il vous plait. _Soupire la brune_  
\- Commencer quoi ?  
\- A faire ça !  
\- Faire quoi Régina ? _demande Emma ne comprenant vraiment pas ou voulait en venir le maire._  
\- A me draguer ! _S'agace Régina._  
\- Je ne vous draguais pas. On n'a pas le droit de s'impatienter de passer une bonne soirée comme celle de la dernière fois ?  
-Euh… Si, bien sûr. Quelle idiote je suis !  
\- Vous auriez aimé que je vous drague ? _L'interroge la blonde avec une pointe d'hésitation._  
\- Non ! Evidemment que non ! _Lui répond Régina avec un peu trop de précipitation._  
\- Bien, alors je ne le ferais pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux faire les choses bien. Vous le savez, vous me plaisez mais si je ne vous plais pas, alors j'abandonnerai, même si cela ne sera pas facile. _Emma baisse les yeux._  
\- Je… Je vous plais ? Vraiment ?  
\- Evidement ! Même avec un jean vous êtes incroyablement sexy et… Depuis la soirée, j'ai découvert une autre facette de vous qui me plait encore plus, bien au-delà du physique.  
\- Vous êtes bien la première personne à faire abstraction de mon physique _. Répond Régina en buvant cul sec son verre.  
_ \- Les autres ne vous voient pas comme je vous vois.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment prête à tout pour me mettre dans votre lit Miss Swan. _Elle se sert un nouveau verre.  
_ \- Madame le Maire, si je voulais uniquement vous mettre dans mon lit, vous y seriez déjà depuis longtemps. _Lui affirme Emma en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui déstabilise le maire  
_ \- Je… Vous êtes bien sure de vous miss Swan _. Répond Régina pour se redonner un peu de constance  
_ \- Voulez-vous que je vous montre ?  
 _Emma commence à se rapprocher de Régina doucement en plaçant une main sur la joue de la brune, la caressant doucement avec son pouce, ses yeux verts fixant les yeux bruns du maire, virant au noir tellement les pupilles de cette dernière se dilataient. Elle s'approche doucement pour l'embrasser._  
\- Vous voyez, vous ne bougez pas. _Dit Emma le souffle haletant._  
\- Ça suffit ! Allons manger _. Régina se relève précipitamment pour aller dans la cuisine, laissant Emma seule, dans le salon._

Une fois face seule, Régina s'appuie sur son plan de travail pour se remettre de ses émotions. Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin. Elle était à deux doigt d'embrasser le shérif.  
 ** _« Non non c'est elle qui allait m'embrasser »_  
** Elle essayait de se convaincre que tout venait de la blonde qui était dans son salon, mais il fallait reconnaître que les avances de Miss Swan ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Elle prit son plat de lasagnes, souffla un grand coup avant de rejoindre le salon.

-A table. _Dit-elle sur un ton bien plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._  
\- Ca sent super bon Régina. Et je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.  
\- Qui vous dit ce que cela m'a mis mal à l'aise ?  
 _Emma hausse un sourcil.  
_ \- En général quand j'essaie d'embrasser une femme, elle ne s'enfuit pas dans la cuisine _. Lui répond-elle avec un petit rictus.  
_ \- Pourrions-nous manger et parler de ça une autre fois.  
\- C'est vous qui décidez. Et j'ai une faim de loup.  
\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. _S'amuse Régina._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir bonsoir,**

 **Me revoilà après une longue absence... Ceci n'est pas un chapitre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ;)  
N'ayant plus de distraction depuis peu, je vais me remettre à l'écriture et finir cette fiction, (il était temps me direz vous =P)  
Cependant, la suite n'arrivera pas rapidement... Suite à un accident/incident récent, je ne pourrais écrire très vite... De ce fait, je ne peux vous dire le délais des publications.  
Cela dépendra du temps qu'il me faudra pour écrire, ce qui n'est pas gagné héhé (déjà ces quelques lignes c'était galère =D)  
Mais je vous promets de vous donnez une suite et une fin, cela ne devrait pas conter 50 chapitres mais plutôt 2-3 seulement. Après je pense arrêter et quitter ce site.  
**

 **Voila voila, à l'heure ou vous lisez ces quelques lignes, je suis en train de plancher sur le 5ème chapitre ;)**

 **A très bientôt pour celles et ceux qui sont restés ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir bonsoir, Voici la suite =D**_  
 _ **Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il y aura encore 1 ou 2 chapitre mais pas plus.**_  
 _ **J'écris a mon rythme et comme je peux surtout héhé, donc je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain, mais je penche déjà dessus ;)**_

 _ **Guest: Non l'accident n'est pas très grave, juste handicapant ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy ^^**_

* * *

Le diner s'était passé dans le calme. Emma avait tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne entre les deux femmes. Elle s'était comportée en bonne amie, rien de plus. Pourtant le rapprochement qu'elle avait déclenché en début de repas ne cessait de la hanté et ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il en était de même pour Régina. A la fin du dessert, la brune proposa un dernier verre ce que le shérif accepta sans hésitation pour prolonger cette soirée.

De son côté Régina avait plus qu'apprécié cette soirée, elle aimait la présence de la blonde et de la découvrir autrement. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était charmée. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son shérif n'avait qu'un but, la mettre dans son lit. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'autorisait aucuns écarts et n'en accepteraient aucuns d'Emma.

-Alors Emma, pourquoi êtes-vous devenue shérif ? Ce n'est pas spécialement un métier que les petites filles rêvent de faire.  
\- Et bien madame le Maire, quand j'étais une petite fille, je voulais devenir princesse. _Cet aveu fait sourire Régina_. Et bien quoi ? Vous ne m'imaginez pas en parfaite petite princesse avec sa jolie robe froufrouteuse, belle et obéissante ?  
\- La seule chose qui ne me choque pas dans ce que vous venez de dire est le mot « belle » le reste… Laissez-moi en douter. _Lui répond la brune sans méchanceté._  
\- Je prends le compliment. Bref, à force de passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, vivre plusieurs galères dont je n'ai pas envie de parler pour l'instant. _Le regard d'Emma s'était assombri et Régina l'a remarqué tout de suite_. Je voulais faire un métier pour aider les gens. Comme on n'a pas pu le faire pour moi, je me suis dit que je le ferai pour les autres, et me voilà shérif ici.  
\- C'est tout à votre honneur Miss Swan. Mais peut être devriez-vous laisser les gens vous aidez à leurs tour.  
\- Oh et qui le ferait ? _Demande Emma sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne le voudrait._  
\- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes très appréciée dans la ville, vous pourriez vous reposer sur vos amis, histoires de lâcher prise quelque instant ou quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas.  
\- Vous ?  
\- Moi quoi ?  
\- Vous lâcheriez prise avec moi ?  
 _Régina était prise au dépourvu, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de son shérif  
_ \- Je… Je ne sais pas, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amies je… Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais vous apporter.  
\- Nous ne sommes peut etre pas encore amies mais vous m'apporter beaucoup, j'ai déjà changé à votre contact. _Lui répond Emma en posant son verre et en se rapprochant de la brune._  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ma réponse risque de vous mettre mal à l'aise et je vous ai promis de ne pas recommencer pour ce soir.  
\- Dites le moi.  
\- C'est vous qui voyez. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous me plaisez beaucoup. J'ai découverts des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas, et que je n'avais jamais éprouvé pour quiconque. Cependant, et je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'ai envie d'y croire pour la première fois. Je suis aussi très effrayée parce que je ressens pour vous, et je sais au fond de moi, que cela pourrait être une belle histoire. J'ai envie de faire les choses bien pour la première fois et…  
\- Taisez-vous ! _Lui ordonne Régina._  
\- C'est vous qui vouliez savoir…  
\- Je sais, je suis désolée je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de chose et encore moins venant d'une femme.  
\- Je sais, c'est déroutant. _Lui dit Emma avec un léger rictus_  
\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cela pourrait être une belle histoire ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.  
\- Je le sens c'est tout et je vous connais plus que vous ne le pensez madame le Maire.  
\- Ah oui ? Je suis curieuse de voir ça.  
\- Vous avez surement dû vivre une rupture difficile ou la perte d'un proche, depuis vous vous êtes forgée une carapace qui fait de vous une femme hautaine et détestable, mais ce n'est pas vous. Vous êtes sensible et vous avez laissé tomber le masque devant moi, comme lorsque vous souriez. Vous n'êtes pas la femme que vous laissez paraitre. La preuve, vous vous inquiétez pour moi.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour vous, shérif.  
\- Oh ! Et quand vous disiez que je devais lâcher prise et laisser les autres s'occuper de moi, c'était quoi ?  
\- Rien… Rien du tout… Un simple conseil. _Régina se sentait prise à son propre piège._  
\- A d'autre madame le Maire. _Lui sourit Emma_. Je lâche prise en votre présence.  
\- Si vous le dites _. Lui répond la brune mal à l'aise._  
\- Je ne vais pas pour mettre encore plus mal à l'aise que vous ne l'êtes, vous savez tout, vous avez les cartes en mains, c'est à vous de me dire si vous voulez que j'arrête. _Emma se lève_. Sur ce, bonne nuit Régina.

Le maire reste quelques secondes le temps d'assimilé ce que venait de lui dire son shérif. Pour la première fois on ne la jugeais pas pour ce qu'elle laissait paraitre, Emma avait su lire en elle. Elle sentait la blonde sincère pour la première fois et se rendait compte qu'en effet, elle ne voulait pas simplement la mettre dans son lit. Régina réalise aussi qu'elle apprécie la blonde, sa compagnie et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de jouer un rôle en sa présence, elle était elle-même, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Elle réalise alors, qu'Emma était dans son entrée, prête à partir.

-Emma ! _L'appelle-t-elle_. Attendez.  
 _La blonde se retourne, surprise d'entendre son hôte presque courir derrière elle.  
_ \- Merci.  
\- Merci pour quoi ? _Lui demande la blonde, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir._  
\- Merci de passer outre mon masque, merci de ne pas me juger, merci d'être vous. _Répond -elle en baissant les yeux  
Emma passe sa main sur la joue de la brune et lui relève le menton.  
_\- Je vous vois telle que vous êtes Régina, et c'est pour ça que je vous apprécie. En plus d'être canon, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, de fort et de…  
 _Emma ne put finir sa phrase à cause des lèvres de Régina sur les siennes  
La brune se recule rapidement  
_\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je suis vraiment désolée…  
\- hey hey ! Calmez-vous ! Il n'y a rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. _La rassure Emma._  
\- Si je suis une idiote, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça !  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'en aviez pas envie ?  
 _Elles se regardent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne s'approche de nouveau._  
\- Dis-moi non, si tu ne veux pas.  
 _Elle attend quelques instants, n'ayant pas de réponse de la brune, elle scelle de nouveau leurs lèvres._

Emma en profite pour passer ses mains sur les hanches de la brune afin de rapprocher son corps tandis que Régina passe ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son shérif. Emma approfondit le baiser en quémandant l'accès avec sa langue, ce qui lui vaut un gémissant du Maire qui ne lui refuse pas.  
Régina n'avait jamais été embrassée comme cela, elle sentait toute la passion qu'avait la blonde pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'un simple baiser l'embrasait de la sorte. Et c'est naturellement que ses mains commencent à se promener sur le corps d'Emma.

-Non arrêtes _. Lui demande Emma en reprenant son souffle.  
_ \- Qu'est ce passe ? _Répond Régina en se reculant, vexée.  
_ \- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. _Lui dit-elle en prenant sa main_. J'ai vraiment très très envie de toi et depuis longtemps, crois moi. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je veux faire les choses bien, donc aller doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras après. J'ai pourtant très envie de tedécouvrire ton corps, sentir tes mains se balader sur le mien , connaitre chaque parcelles de ta peau… Je m'emporte là, non ?  
\- Un peu… _Lui répond la brune amusée._ C'est bien la première fois que l'on veut aller doucement avec moi. Mais j'apprécie sincèrement ta démarche.  
\- De rien, c'est normal, tu le mérites _. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire_. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi après ce baiser wahou, donc je vais y aller avant de revenir sur mes paroles et te sauter dessus.

 _Emma embrasse une dernière fois Régina amusée et attendrie par la blonde.  
_ \- A demain.  
\- A demain Miss Swan.  
\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Une fois la porte fermée, Régina pose la main sur son corps, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois une personne voulait faire les choses bien pour elle en laissant de coter ses propres envies. Elle se rendait compte aussi de la sincérité de la blonde, finalement elle ne lui avait jamais menti et lui avait prouvé ce soir. Elle était sur un petit nuage. Emma avait peut-être raison, une belle histoire était possible entre elles. Etonnamment, le fait que ce soit une femme qui lui apporte cela ne la dérangeait guerre. Elle voulait laisser une chance au shérif, l'avenir lui dira si elle s'est trompée ou non et c'est sur cette parole qu'elle monte se coucher


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonsoir bonsoir,**_

 _ **Voici une toute petite suite, j'avais dit à plusieurs d'entre vous que la suite arriverait plus tôt mais j'ai été occupée ces derniers temps... Je m'en excuse platement, d'où ce tout petit chapitre.**_  
 _ **Je suis sur la suite, qui sera surement le dernier chapitre de cette fiction que je vais essayer de finir comme il se doit =D**_  
 _ **Je vais essayer aussi de vous donner la suite assez vite, avant la fin de la semaine en tout cas ;)**_  
 _ **Je vous laisse un avant gout de la suite à la fin de ce mini chapitre =P**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Le lendemain, et pour la première fois, Emma était en avance devant le bureau du Maire.

-Et bien madame le Maire, on est en retard aujourd'hui, dure soirée ? _Lui demande-t-elle amusée  
_ \- Miss Swan… _Dit Régina avec une voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui fait frissonner la blonde._ Pour votre information il est 8h54, je suis donc en avance de 6 minutes, par contre vous… Vous êtes en avance, une bonne soirée peut être ? _Lui dit-elle avec un large sourire._  
\- En effet… Il se pourrait que j'ai passé une agréable soirée hier en charmante compagnie. Café ? _L'interroge-t-elle en lui montrant des gobelets de café encore fumant._  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon sherif ?  
\- Oh… si tu le prends comme ça je peux laisser ton café à Katrine. _Répond Emma, faussement vexée._  
\- Or de question ! Rentre ! _Lui dit-elle de façon autoritaire._

L'évocation de Katrine tendit la brune. La conversation de son amie sur les talents du shérif lui revenait. Elle devait avouer qu'en plus d'être agacée par le fait de l'aventure ou plutôt, la découverte sexuelle, que son amie a eu avec Emma, cela l'excitait aussi. Si la blonde était aussi douée que ce que lui avait confié Katrine alors elle ne serait surement pas déçue.  
A cette pensée, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience avec la gente féminine à part quelques baisés échangés à l'adolescence pour des jeux stupides. Elle se sentit moins à l'aise et l'envie redescendit aussi vite.

-Hey ! Régina ! Tu m'écoutes ?  
\- Oh euh… Non désolée, tu disais ?  
\- Je te demandais si tu voulais une gaufre ou un croissant.  
\- Croissant… Un croissant ce sera très bien, merci.  
\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- C'est parce que j'ai parlé de Katrine et que tu sais que je l'ai b…  
\- Ne va pas plus loin s'il te plait.  
-D'accord, excuse-moi. Elle ne représente strictement rien pour moi je te l'assure.  
\- Je sais, enfin… J'espère  
\- Hey… _Lui dit Emma doucement en s'approchant d'elle pour entourer son visage de ses mains et lui parler dans les yeux_. Il n'y a que toi depuis un certain temps.  
 _La brune pouvait lire sa sincérité au plus profond de ses yeux._  
\- Je… Merci. C'est aussi que… _Régina était gênée d'aborder le sujet_. Katrine m'a raconté votre petite entrevue dans la réserve.  
\- Oh... Et alors ?  
\- Je ne pense pas être à la hauteur de tes « talents _». Lui répond t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.  
_ \- Tu seras à la hauteur. _Lui dit Emma, en détournant le regard pour prendre la gaufre dans le sac._  
\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?  
\- C'est simple, tu me plais énormément, tu m'attires, j'ai envie de toi constamment et tu es une femme, tu sais ce que tu aimes, on est à peu près toutes pareil. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, la communication est faite pour ça. Il ne faut pas hésiter.  
\- Et bien… Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet.  
 _Emma s'approche du maire dangereusement._  
\- Régina, si je m'écoutais, je te prendrais ta main pour la mettre dans mon pantalon afin que tu sentes par toi-même l'effet que tu me fais et ensuite je te prendrais sur ton bureau. Mais je veux faire les choses bien donc je te propose un autre rendez-vous, quand tu voudras.  
 _Elle embrasse la brune avec beaucoup de sensualité.  
_ \- Maintenant je vais aller travailler, tu as mon numéro. Appelle-moi quand tu veux.

Régina resta quelques minutes, debout, au milieu de son bureau pour se remettre de ses émotions.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonsoir, bonsoir...  
Voici la suite et fin... Enfin me direz vous =P  
J'avoue que j'étais en pleine prépa d'un concours et après j'ai eu des problemes avec mon internet alors que j'avais quasiment finit ce chapitre!  
Bref, merci d'avoir attendu, merci d'être toujours présent à la fin, merci pour vos reviews, follow, mise en fav  
Vous êtes géniaux ;)_**

* * *

 _Régina ne tarda pas à contacter son shérif. Emma lui proposa une soirée, chez elle, elle promit que le dîner viendrait d'un traiteur donc qu'elle ne risquait rien. Ce qui amusa la brune._

Emma avait pris sont après-midi. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait ce soir. Rangement et ménage avec la musique à fond qui rythmait ses préparatifs.  
Vers 16h, l'appartement était nickel.  
 _ **« On pourrait même manger par terre »  
**_ Plus que le traiteur, elle avait opté pour un repas simple mais classe avec une entrée, un plat et un dessert.  
Elle avait par contre tenu à préparer elle-même l'apéritif, seule qualité culinaire dont elle était fière et qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement.  
18h, cela faisait plus de trente minutes que la blonde regardait les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés sur son lit. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi se mettre. Elle ne voulait pas être trop classe, après tout ce n'était qu'un dîner à la maison, mais il ne fallait pas être trop décontracter non plus, car c'était LE dîner et il fallait que tout soit parfait.  
De plus, sachant ce qui allait se passer après le repas, il ne fallait pas une tenue trop compliquée à enlever.  
\- Raaaah, c'est un vrai calvaire de trouver cette putain de tenue !

Au bout de vingt minutes supplémentaires, elle choisit un pantalon noir moulant, mais pas trop, et un chemisier rouge ample et ses sous-vêtements les plus sexy qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses tiroirs.  
\- C'est pas confortable ces putains de strings ! _Gémit-elle._

De son coté, Régina n'en menait pas plus large. Elle n'avait pas réussi à travailler comme elle voulait, elle n'avait pas avancé dans ses dossiers, ses pensées étaient tournées uniquement sur le dîner de ce soir et surtout, sur ce qui l'attendait après.  
Entre excitation et peur, elle ne savait plus quoi pensé. Emma lui avait affirmé qu'elle saurait quoi faire, mais elle, elle en était beaucoup moins sure, elle ne voulait pas décevoir son shérif. Si elle n'était pas à la hauteur, Emma la quitterait, c'est sûr.  
 _ **« Emma n'est pas comme ça, arrête de penser comme ça ma pauvre ! »  
**_ Mais elle n'arrivait pas à son convaincre pour autant. Elle aussi ne savait pas comment s'habiller, elle pensait à tout. Mais elle voulait surtout plaire alors elle opta pour une petite robe violet foncée, légèrement décolleté qui ne montrait que la naissance de ses seins, histoire de laisser place à l'imagination de la blonde. Elle descendait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Elle moulait parfaitement ses formes. Elle hésitât à mettre des sous-vêtements, puis se ravisa en se disant que pour une première fois, cela serait un peu « too much ». Elle aussi en choisit des aguichants. Regina contemplait son reflet dans le miroir et fut satisfaite ce qu'il renvoyait.  
 _ **« Elle ne résistera pas longtemps »**_

18h55 : Regina était en bas de l'immeuble, elle se décida enfin à entrer. Arrivée devant la porte de la blonde elle inspira profondément avant de sonner. Elle fut surprise de la porte qui s'ouvrit précipitamment.

-Bonsoir ! _s'exclame Emma  
_ \- Tu étais derrière la porte ? _L'interroge Régina.  
_ \- Euh… Bin… C'est que… Bin je t'ai vu attendre en bas, j'ai bien cru que tu ne monterais pas, et quand tu t'es enfin décidée, je me suis mise près de la porte et voilà _… Lui répond -elle légèrement gênée.  
_ \- Je n'hésitais pas Miss Swan, j'étais en avance, j'attendais simplement l'heure.  
\- Oui… bien sur… Tu comptes rentrer ou rester sur le palier ? _Demande la blonde avec un rictus._  
\- J'attendais que tu m'invites à entrer, tu ne connais pas les bases des règles de politesse ? _Plaisante la brune en rentrant dans l'appartement.  
Ce qui lui vaut un tirage de langue de la blonde.  
_\- Laisse-moi te débarrasser de tes vêtements… Enfin de ton mentaux seulement, je ne vais pas te déshabiller maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, puis il faut manger aussi, et boire, c'est important de boire et…  
\- Calme toi Emma, j'avais compris. Et moi qui croyais être la seule un peu tendue pour cette soirée. _S'amuse le Maire._  
\- Je ne suis pas tendue ! _S'offusque faussement Emma_. Je voulais juste que tu n'interprètes pas mal mes paroles en pensant que je suis une grosse nympho prête à te sauter dessus à tout moment.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? _Dit Régina en faisant semblant d'être vexée ce qui perturbe la blonde_.  
\- Nan, je … Tu es très sexy… Et ce décolleté est à tomber, mais je... _Voyant son invitée rigoler, Emma s'arrête_. Tu te fou de moi c'est ça?  
\- Nan… Enfin si, juste un peu, je trouve cela assez drôle que tu sois nerveuse alors que tu es celle qui a le plus d'expérience.  
\- Très drôle. Au fait, toi qui parle des bases de la politesse, n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ?  
\- Euh… Non je ne crois pas. _S'étonne Régina_  
\- Et dire bonsoir à la personne qui te reçois ne fait pas parti de tes principes ? Je trouve ça assez mal poli, surtout venant de toi _. Lui répond Emma avec un sourire amusée.  
_ \- Oh… C'est vrai.

Elle s'approche pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Emma ne put résister à approfondir leur baiser, obligeant la brune à reculer jusqu'à la porte qui n'était pas très loin.

-Madame le Maire, vous pouvez me dire bonjour comme ça tous les jours, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. _Lui dit-elle avant de reprendre leur baiser._

 _Sentant qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle, Emma s'arrête._

-Je te propose de t'installer dans le salon avant que je ne me contrôle plus. J'arrive avec l'apéritif.

Régina sentit un frisson la parcourir aux mots de la blonde, mais se dirigea vers le canapé comme le lui avait dit Emma.

-Et voilà ! _Dit le shérif en déposant plusieurs plat contenant divers amuse bouches  
_ \- C'est ça les plats du traiteur ? _L'interroge la brune avec amusement_.  
\- Euh nan, ça c'est juste l'apéro que j'ai confectionné moi-même. _Lui répond fièrement Emma.  
-_Tu en as fait beaucoup trop Emma. _  
-_ Je sais, mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire en cuisine, il fallait que je t'impressionne _. Lui repond t-elle en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.  
_ \- Et bien Miss Swan, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez autant de qualité. _Elle prend un toast_. Emma, c'est excellent ! _S'exclame-t-elle._  
\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais experte en apéro.

Le repas s'en suivit entre discutions sérieuses et rires. Emma aimait faire rire la brune, son sourire était magnifique. Régina de son côté appréciait la blonde plus en plus, et devait admettre que son humour un peu farfelu la séduisait de plus en plus. Personne ne l'avait traité comme tel jusqu'à maintenant, soit des profiteurs de par son statut ou des hommes uniquement intéressés par son physique. Emma la faisait se sentir femme et désirée pour ce qu'elle été vraiment et non pas pour son compte en banque ou son apparence.

-A quoi tu penses ? _Lui demande Emma._  
\- A rien, ne t'inquiété pas.  
\- Tu devais bien penser à quelque chose puisque tu n'as pas répondu à ma question  
\- Oh, quelle était la question ?  
\- Veux-tu du dessert ? _S'amuse la blonde._  
\- Je t'avouerai que je plus franchement faim après ce délicieux repas.  
\- C'est ce que je pensais, moi non plus je n'ai plus faim.  
\- Toi ? Tu n'as plus faim ? _S'étonne Régina avec amusement._  
\- Et oui, même moi il m'arrive de plus avoir faim, puis on pourra toujours manger le dessert une autre fois. Vas dans le salon, je finis de débarrasser et j'arrive.  
\- Je peux t'aider tu sais.  
\- Nan nan, ce soir je te traite comme une reine.  
\- c'est bien trop d'honneur.

Emma revient dans le salon avec deux coupes de champagne.

-Un dernier verre, Majesté ?  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Vas-tu me dire à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?  
\- Je… Que tu étais la première personne qui me considérais pour qui je suis et non pour ce que j'étais, et que c'était plaisant. _Lui répond-elle avec un petit sourire sincère et émue._  
\- C'est simplement parce que tu le mérites Régina, tu es quelqu'un de bien en plus d'être incroyablement sexy. _Lui dit Emma, amusée.  
_ \- Merci.  
\- De rien, tu le mérites, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu envie de changer pour toi. _Plaisante la blonde, incapable d'être sérieuse quand il s'agit d'évoquer de réels sentiments.  
_ \- Et j'en suis doublement touchée, ça me prouve que tu ne te moques pas de moi comme je le pensais au début. Et j'espère pour toi que c'est le cas, sinon vous aurez à faire à moi Miss Swan. _Sourit Régina en buvant une gorgée de champagne.  
Emma ne dit plus un mot, se contentant de fixer la brune.  
_\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?  
 _La blonde ne répond pas, s'approche en prenant le verre de Régina pour le poser sur la table. Puis_ _ramène sa main au niveau du visage du Maire pour lui caresser la joue.  
_ \- Régina Mills, vous êtes la plus belle femme qui m'a été donné de rencontrer. La plus forte, la plus courageuse et aussi la plus casse couille mais c'est ce qui me plait chez toi.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser qui voulait tout dire. Elles se transmettaient leurs sentiments à travers ce baiser.  
Les mains d'Emma commencèrent à caresser le bras de brune qui frémit. Régina mit sa main sur la nuque du shérif pour approfondir leur baiser. Quand elle quémanda l'accès à la bouche de la blonde, celle dernière ne se fit pas prier et gémit lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. L'atmosphère était en train de changer.  
Emma se pencha sur la brune qui s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Régina et une de ses jambes entre ses cuisses. Elle resta quelques secondes à contempler la femme qui se trouvait sous elle puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Une de ses mains caressa la cuisse de la brune et remonta doucement en passant sous sa robe. Régina gémit dans leur baiser. N'ayant aucune objection, Emma continua son chemin pour se retrouver sur le ventre de la brune. Elle descendit embrasser l'arrête de la mâchoire de Régina, puis son cou et enfin sa poitrine au niveau de la naissance de ses seins.

-Ça va _? Lui demande la blonde_. Si tu veux arrêter c'est maintenant, sinon je ne réponds vraiment plus de moi. Je comprendrai tout à…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase vu que la brune avait repris d'assaut ses lèvres dans un baiser passionnée. Les mains de Régina commencèrent à se balader timidement sur le corps de la blonde, pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Emma ne voulait pas aller trop vite, puis prendre son temps était ce qu'elle préférait quand elle le pouvait et là, c'était le cas.

-Vient, un lit sera plus confortable.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Emma. Régina n'était pas sure d'elle-même mais elle savait par-dessus tout qu'elle avait envie de la blonde.  
Emma se retourna pour embrasser de nouveau le Maire, tout en essayant de trouver la fermeture éclair de la robe dans le dos de sa compagne.

-Elle est sur le côté gauche. _S'amuse Régina en défaisant elle-même sa robe sous les yeux de la blonde qui ne bougeait pas.  
_ \- Ce que vous voyez vous plait Miss Swan ? _Plaisante la brune pour se rassurer._  
\- Tu es magnifique _. Lui répond -elle en se jetant sur elle pour l'embrasser._

Les sous-vêtements noirs à dentelle de Régina avaient fait leur effet. Emma enleva son chemiser entre deux embrassades. Sentir la peau de celle qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps électrisa la blonde.  
Debout au milieu de la chambre, leurs corps s'épousaient à la perfection, chacune allant à la découverte de l'autre grâce à leurs caresses. Emma emmena progressivement la brune sur son lit qu'elle allongea avant de la surplomber, admirant de nouveau le corps du Maire qui n'était plus qu'en sous vêtement.

-Emma, c'est très flatteur mais à la fois gênant cette façon que tu as de me fixer.  
\- Oh… Désolée, c'est que tu es tellement magnifique que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer ton corps et d'imaginer ce qu'il y a en dessous de ses derniers remparts. _Dit-elle en désignant du regard les sous vêtements de la brune._

Il n'en fallu pas plus a Régina pour prendre le visage du shérif entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Emma place de nouveau une jambe entre celle de la brune et colla son bassin tout en commençant à onduler sur le corps de la mairesse.  
Celle-ci essaya d'enlever le pantalon de la blonde mais n'y arrivant pas, Emma se leva pour l'enlever elle-même avant de replonger sur sa compagne. Régina nota que son shérif était vraiment athlétique et la voir en sous vêtements était très excitant.  
Maintenant chacune pouvait sentir la peau de l'autre sur son corps. Régina remercia intérieurement Emma de ne pas aller trop vite.  
Le blonde se redressa, en entraînant le brune avec elle, puis défit son soutien gorge, qui, de ce fait offrit à Régina une vue direct sur sa poitrine. A sa plus grande surprise, Régina embrassa directement sa poitrine et joua avec l'un de ses tétons.

-Régina… _Gémit-elle_.

Elle en profita à son tour pour enlever le soutien gorge de la brune puis la poussa à se rallonger. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de descendre progressivement vers sa poitrine. Régina eut le souffle saccadé en sentant les lèvres de la blonde se diriger vers ses seins, ainsi que ses petits coups de langue. Et lorsqu'elle senti sa langue sur son téton, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. La blonde ne s'attarda pas trop sur le poitrine de la brune et continua son chemin plus au sud. Elle embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et senti la mairesse frémir, alors elle se redressa pour enlever le dernier rempart avant la terre promise comme elle aimait l'appelé. Pour faire durer le plaisir, elle continua d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau en s'approchant doucement du sexe de sa compagne.

-Emma s'il te plait… _Quémanda le brune._

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la blonde pour donner un coup de langue tout le long du sexe de la brune, puis elle commença de petits cercles avec sa langue sur son clitoris. Régina ne put contenir un grognement de plaisir à ce contact et ondula du bassin pour accentuer ce contact. Emma appuya donc un peu plus ses coups de langue avant de pénétrer la brune avec sa langue.

-Oh mon dieu ! _Hoqueta de surprise Régina en mettant sa main dans la tignasse blonde._  
 _Emma se redressa_  
-Vous êtes délicieuse Madame le Maire. _Dit-elle avant d'aller embrasser la brune._

Leur échange devint plus sauvage, Régina passa sa main sur l'entre jambe de sa partenaire et fut surprise de l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle était.  
Emma la pénétra de deux doigts puis entama de lent vas et vient tout en embrassant le cou de la brune. Régina ondula du bassin pour inciter la blonde à approfondir ses mouvements mais Emma ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continua à son rythme.

-C'est de la torture Emma. _Gémit la blonde entre deux baisers.  
_ -Dit moi ce que tu veux alors.  
\- Fait moi jouir. _La supplia Régina._

A peine avait-elle dit ces mots, que la blonde accéléra le rythme. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Régina pour atteindre l'orgasme, surement le plus puissant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

-Putain Emma !  
\- Et votre langage madame le maire. _S'amuse la blonde en parsemant de bisous le cou de la brune.  
_ \- Il me semble que c'est à votre tour Miss Swan. _Lui répond-elle en inversant les rôles._

Régina se surprit elle-même. En effet elle savait quoi faire et comment le faire, elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et pénétra la blonde directement. Vu l'excitation d'Emma, cela ne lui déplu pas, au contraire. Sentir les parois de sa compagne se resserrer autour de ses doigts, grisa Régina qui approfondit ses mouvements. La blonde ne résista pas longtemps avant d'atteindre, elle aussi, un orgasme incroyable.

-Madame le Maire, vous savez y faire. _La complimente la blonde_.  
\- Merci, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir faire mieux.  
\- Oh, il y' a plusieurs façon de se donner du plaisir entre femmes tu sais.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- On peut y ajouter des accessoires, des positions et j'en passe.  
\- Quel genre d'accessoire ?  
 _Emma se tourna et ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un gode ceinture.  
_ \- Un de ce genre ci.

Régina pu voir les pupilles d'Emma se dilater à cause de l'excitation que lui procurait l'idée d'utiliser ce fameux accessoire ce soir. Elle avait confiance en Emma et avait envie de découvrir une autre facette du sexe, celui entre femmes bien sur, mais aussi le sexe passionnel et respectueux.

 _Pour la première fois, Régina se sentait aimer et respecter, quand à Emma, elle ne regrettait pas son choix d'avoir changé pour sa patronne et appréciait cette relation fusionnelle avec sa compagne.  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois que cela durait et pourtant elles avaient l'impression de se découvrir et s'aimer chaque jour. Personne ne fut choqué de leur relation et l'officialisation a été très bien acceptée par les citoyens de la ville.  
Bien que leur relation était digne d'un conte de fée, il y avait aussi quelques disputes qui ne duraient pas longtemps mais qui amusaient beaucoup la population. En effet, lorsque ça n'allait plus dans leur couple, chacune avait sa façon de réagir, la mairesse était plus exécrable qu'à l'accoutumé et le shérif jurait encore plus et envoyait tout le monde balader.  
Mais aucun ne pouvait nier le changement positif que cette relation a eu sur les deux femmes. Chacune avait changé en bien, Régina était moins dure avec ses employés ainsi que les citoyens, plus ouverte et surtout plus souriante et moins froide. Quand à Emma, elle était plus calme et plus pondérée dans son langage et sa façon de faire.  
_


	9. AVIS

_**bonjour bonjour.**_

 _ **Ceci n'est pas une suite héhé. Voila, j'ai une idée de fiction, swanqueen evidement, mais je voudrais votre avis.**_  
 _ **En effet je vais mélanger plusieurs séries de science fiction je dirais, et je voudrais votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou non**_  
 _ **donc je vous présente en avant première le prologue et le premier chapitre héhé**_  
 _ **Dites moi ce que vous en penser, n'hésitez pas a venir me voir en MP si vous voulez plus d'infos ;)**_  
 _ **J'attends vos retours**_

 _ **Enjoy ^^**_

* * *

The Savior

Mary Margaret était une femme comblée. Elle avait la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Un travail qu'elle adorait, une maison dans une petite ville calme en pleine campagne et un mari qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui lui rendait bien. Oui, tout était parfait ou presque. La seule ombre au tableau, sa stérilité. Elle l'avait appris deux ans plus tôt lorsqu'elle et David n'arrivaient pas avoir d'enfant malgré de multiples tentatives. Cela l'avait bouleversé mais le soutien de David avait été une chose très importante pour elle. Ils avaient envisagé l'adoption mais ne s'y étaient pas vraiment penché encore. En tant qu'institutrice, Mary Margaret avait de nombreux enfants à s'occuper, ce qui l'a comblait pleinement pour le moment.

Un soir, ou plutôt une nuit, on frappa à leur porte. Ils descendirent tous les deux, inquiets de cette visite nocturne inhabituelle. Bien que shérif, David était tout de même inquiet. Une fois la porte ouverte, personne. Ils allaient refermer lorsqu'un léger mouvement attira leur attention sur une sorte de panier déposé sur leur perron. Mary Margaret s'approcha et leva la couverture avant d'expirer bruyamment en portant une main sur sa poitrine. David arriva derrière elle, étonné par l'attitude de sa femme et compris pourquoi en constatant la même chose que sa femme. Un bébé. Un tout petit bébé, calme avec de grands yeux verts, emmitouflé dans plusieurs couvertures. Elle suivit son instinct et prit l'enfant dans ses bras qui lui sourit immédiatement. Ce faisant une lettre tomba, David la prit et commença à lire à voix haute

 _"Voici une enfant extraordinaire, qui sera vouée à de grandes choses. Je ne peux la laisser là où elle était. Avec vous, je sais qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains.  
_ _N'ayez pas peur de ce qu'elle pourra accomplir, avec vous à ses côtés, elle deviendra quelqu'un de bien. Cela ne sera pa facile, mais tous les trois vous y arriverez.  
_ _Personne ne sait que cette petite fille existe.  
_ _Personne ne saura, ni qui elle est vraiment, ni ce qu'elle est vraiment.  
_ _Personne ne la cherchera, moi y compris.  
_ _Je ne peux la garder avec moi sans la mettre en danger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien.  
_ _David et Mary Margaret, vous êtes faits pour cette petite et elle pour vous.  
_ _Je le sais, je le sens._

 _-B-_ _"_

\- Mary, nous devons l'emmener au...  
\- David, personne ne sait qu'elle est là  
-Ce ou cette "B" le sait.  
\- La lettre dit que personne ne sait et ne viendra la chercher ici. Et, je ne sais pas, je sens que ce bébé est un don du ciel et qu'il ne nous arrivera rien.  
\- Aussi mignonne soit-elle _, dit-il en regardant l'enfant dans les bras de sa femme_ , nous ne pouvons pas la garder. Qu'allons-nous dire aux gens? On ne sait même pas d'où elle vient.  
\- Il suffit de l'adopter, nous attendrons jusqu'à l'officialisation et tu sauras lui faire de faux papiers.  
\- Mary Margaret… _Soupire t-il_.  
\- David, ose me dire que l'idée ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit. Le moment est bien tombé, c'est les vacances d'été, je ne travaille pas. Je pourrais m'occuper de la petite pendant que tu travailles et qu'on lui créait de faux papiers.  
\- Tu sais que tu es en train de me demander d'aller à l'encontre de mon métier, c'est à dire faire respecter la loi.  
\- Oui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, regarde comme elle est mignonne, nous pouvons la garder.  
-Écoute, je ne sais pas, puis cette lettre ne présage rien de bon. Soit disant qu'elle est vouée à de grandes choses, qu'est-ce que cela signifie?  
-Nous verrons le moment venu, rien ne nous est impossible si nous sommes ensemble.

David le savait, sa femme le lâchera pas le morceau, et il devait reconnaître que cette petite était tout à fait craquante. Il n'avait pas envie, lui aussi, de la mettre en foyer ou elle pourrait tomber sur une mauvaise famille. Si tel était le cas, il s'en fourrait toute sa vie. Il avait entre les mains l'avenir de ce petit être.

\- D'accord... Gardons là. Mais nous devons lui trouver un prénom.  
\- Oh David! _Elle embrasse son mari_. Merci! Et bien je pense qu'elle peut garder son prénom.  
\- Comment ça garder son prénom?  
\- Sur sa couverture, idiot. _S'amuse t-elle_.  
\- Oh! Emma... J'aime bien ce prénom. _Sourit-il, la couverture entre les mains.  
_ \- Moi aussi. Bonjour belle Emma, _dit-elle en s'adressant à l'enfant qui lui sourit en réponse._

 **CHAPITRE** 1

 _L'enfance d'Emma n'avait pas été comme celle des autres enfants.  
_ _Tout d'abord elle avait été élevée dans une ferme, au milieu de la campagne dans une petite ville du nom de Storybrook. Ses parents étaient sur protecteurs avec elle et quelque part, ils avaient raisons.  
_ _Emma était casse-cou, tentait toujours de repousser ses limites, surtout à l'adolescence. Mais avec le soutien de ses parents, elle avait appris à se calmer et se contrôler.  
_ _En effet, ce n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, la lettre disait vrai.  
_ _Ses parents ne lui ont jamais caché ses origines et lui ont tout expliqué lorsqu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir d'où elle venait. Sa vie, ses parents, étaient tout ce qui comptait pour elle, elle était heureuse et épanouie, c'était le principal._ _Le jour où ses pouvoirs sont apparus, cela avait surpris tout le monde. Ses parents s'attendaient à tout, sauf à cela._ _Lorsqu'Emma, à peine âgée de 5 ans commença à soulever des charges lourdes telle les meubles ou encore les mottes de paille quand elle aidait son père avec les chevaux, avaient effrayé tout le monde._ _Emma la première qui, malgré son jeune âge, comprenait que ce n'était pas normal. Mais avec le soutien de ses parents, elle réussit à se contrôler pour ne pas montrer aux autres de quoi elle était capable._ _Plus tard c'est une Super vitesse, comme elle aimait l'appeler qui fit son apparition, puis une résistance hors norme, comme si sa peau était la matière la plus dure au monde, rien ne la transperçait._ _A l'âge de 14 ans, elle avait demandé à son père de lui tirer dessus, juste pour voir. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu, de peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa fille. Mais 2 ans plus tard, un coup était parti lorsqu'il nettoyait son arme, pour la première fois il avait oublié une balle dans le canon de son arme, erreur qui aurait pu être fatale à sa femme si Emma n'était pas intervenue avec sa Super vitesse pour se positionner devant sa mère. La balle s'était littéralement écraser contre elle. Seul son tee shirt portait la marque du passage de la balle, un trou._ _Le temps était passé, et aucun autre "pouvoir" n'était apparu pendant quelques années._ _Pourtant vers ses 20 ans, son ouïe s'était développée de façon extraordinaire, elle pouvait entendre des bruits, conversations ou autres à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde._ _Sa vue aussi s'était modifiée, elle voyait à travers la matière.  
_ _Jusqu'à ses 23 ans, elle était restée chez ses parents, avait étudié jusqu'au lycée, ne pouvant pas aller à la fac à cause de ses pouvoirs et surtout, La peur de ses parents. Elle avait suivi des cours de droit par correspondances mais avait abandonné et aidait son père au commissariat en tant qu'adjoint grâce à ses 2 années d'études en droit, qui lui permettait d'occuper ce poste.  
_ _Puis à 25 ans, elle en avait marre de ce métier, elle voulait vivre dans la grande ville, rencontrer des gens, et partir de chez elle. Maintenant qu'elle maîtrisait totalement ses pouvoirs, ses parents n'avaient plus d'excuse, elle leur avait prouvé en pratiquant différents arts martiaux, sans se servir de sa force hors normes._

 _Elle atterri donc à Boston et y travailla comme_ _coursier à vélo. Elle aimait son job, elle bougeait toute la journée, rencontrait différente personne, depuis 3 ans, elle connaissait la ville comme sa poche.  
_ _Elle n'était pas arrivée seule, Ruby sa meilleure amie étaient venue avec elle, enfin, c'est plutôt Emma qui était venue avec elle._

 _En effet Ruby était chercheuse en biologie et une surdouée en information, elle avait eu un poste dans un des plus grand centre de recherche du pays, RedLab. Une de ses succursales se trouvait à Boston, elle allait donc déménager loin d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à ses parents la première fois, ils avaient été contre. Puis ils avaient changé d'avis avec l'appui de Ruby._ _Ne sachant pas leur fille seule dans une grande ville et aussi avec quelqu'un qui connaissait leur secret, cela les rassurait un peu._ _A l'adolescence, Ruby était tombée sur Emma deux mottes de paille dans les mains et qui les jetait avec une aisance déconcertante devant son perr_ _é_ _qui n'avait pas l'aire surpris. Ruby avait donc été mise au courant. D'abord choquée, elle avait gardé le secret et cela avait rapproché encore plus les deux amies. Depuis, elle aidait Emma à se contrôler et à camoufler ses dons._

Comme tous les jours, Emma arriva en retard au travail.

\- Swan! Tu es encore en retard! Je vais devoir sévir!  
\- Kilian, nous savons tous les deux que je suis ton meilleur coursier et que, de ce fait, tu ne me vireras pas. Et pour d'autres raisons aussi _. S'amusa la blonde.  
_ -Amour... Ne joue pas avec moi. Tient, voilà tes courses de la matinée. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es la meilleure alors assure.  
-Toujours patron.  
 _Elle prit sa liste et se mot en route pour ses diverses courses._

Kilian en pinçait pour Emma, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Cela amusait Emma qui n'était pas du tout attirée par son boss mais elle aimait en jouer. Lui aussi savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par la belle blonde!

Comme à son habitude, elle livra en temps et en heure ses clients, pour certains des habitués toujours ravie de voir la jolie blonde au caractère bien trempé mais toujours professionnel.

Elle rentra au dépôt pour prendre sa pause avec 25 minutes d'avances

\- Swan! _Hurla son patron.  
_ \- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore celui la? Je suis à l'heure bordel.  
 _Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de ce dernier  
_ \- Oui boss, un problème ?  
\- Oh oui! Et tu es la seule à pouvoir me sortir de cette merde  
\- Euh... si vous le dites, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Un gros client me demande une chose impossible, seule toi peut le faire, et je me fou de comment tu le fais.  
\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire?  
\- Aller livrer à un futur potentiel gros client. Tu dois aller chercher une commande chez ce traiteur chinois, _il lui tend un papier avec l'adresse_ , et le livrer à la Mills Tower.  
\- Ils n'ont pas de livreurs chez les chinois?  
\- Si, mais ils sont tous pris à cette heure d'affluence et le client veut son déjeuner dans... il regarde sa montre, 40 minutes maintenant. Ce qui te laisse tout juste le temps de te faufiler entre les voitures pour y être à l'heure. Et Swan! Je veux que tu sois à l'heure, pas une seconde de retard!  
\- Bien bien, vous inquiétez pas. Par contre ca empiète sur ma pause déjeuner, vous me devrez des heures supplémentaires.  
\- Dehors Swan! Bip bip bip! Plus vite que ça!

Elle sortit en souriant, son boss était l'un des plus radin qui lui ai ete donné de rencontrer, mais elle aimait son métier et l'ambiance qui y régnait. Elle regarda les adresses, puis sa montre. Maintenant il lui restait plus que 36 minutes,16 pour aller chercher la commande.  
 _ **"En espérant qu'elle soit prête sinon c'est la merde"  
**_ Et 18 pour aller à la Mills Tower  
 _ **"En effet je suis la meilleure pour ce timing aussi serré"  
**_ Elle partit à grands coups de pétales en direction du traiteur, heureusement la commande était prête et elle avait 2 minutes d'avances sur son timing. En route pour la Mills Tower, son ouïe attira son attention. Des cris étouffés certes, mais elle pouvait reconnaître la peur. Elle chercha d'où cela provenait et trouva rapidement une femme en train de se faire agresser par deux hommes. Elle ne put rester à rien faire. Elle posa son vélo, mit sa capuche qui lui couvrait une grande partie du visage, ne laissant dépasser que ses boucles blondes, et se retrouva en un quart de seconde derrière les deux hommes.

-Excusez-moi messieurs, mais il me semble que cette femme vous a dit non.  
 _Un des hommes se retourna  
_ \- Dégage petasse sinon on s'occupe de toi aussi.  
\- Hum... Nan, je pense pas. Je vais vous botter le cul, appeler les flics et m'en aller, ça vous va les mecs?  
 _Les deux individus lui firent face  
_ \- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, par lequel je commence?  
 _C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que l'un des deux était armé d'un couteau. Il lui faudra l'éviter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons_.  
\- Tu vas regretter de te mêler des affaires des autres.  
 _L'autre jeune femme était partie dès que les hommes s'étaient retournés_ _S'en suit un combat entre Emma et les agresseurs._

Elle avait appris à se battre contre plusieurs assaillants, c'était un jeu pour elle sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien. Le premier se retrouva, assommé dans les poubelles. Quant au deuxième il était plus coriace et c'est lui qui avait le couteau. Emma l'évita à plusieurs reprises, sauf la dernière... L'homme fut surpris lorsqu'il vit sa lame totalement tordu sous l'impact avec le corps de la blonde.  
Emma fut surprise aussi mais repris ses esprits rapidement et assomma l'homme. Apres un petit moment de panique, elle appela la police pour leur signaler l'agression et laissa les deux hommes dans le coltard.  
Apres tout, qui croirait un homme qui a agressé une femme et aurait poignardé une femme à la peau ultra dure dont il n'a pas vu le visage? Elle ramassa le couteau quand même et reparti vers son vélo.

\- Et merde, je vais être à la bourre.

Il lui restait à peine 10 minutes de trajet mais 9 minutes avant l'heure de la livraison. Elle mit les bouches double, n'attacha même pas son vélo avant d'entrer dans la tour, demander où elle devrait livrer le repas du traiteur chinois. Madame Mills en personne, bureau au dernier étage.  
Elle attendit devant l'ascenseur qui ne venait pas, ça y est, il était 12h30, heure de la livraison.  
 _ **"Pour une minute ou deux, on ne m'en voudra pas"  
**_ Alors elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant de monter les 40 étages en quatrième vitesse. Elle arriva devant le bureau ou était indiquée "Regina Mills" et toqua avant d'entendre un "entrer"

\- Bonjour madame Mills, Emma Swan du JR Express, je viens vous livrer votre commande. _Dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son paquet.  
_ \- Vous êtes en retard! _Lui réponds froidement son interlocutrice.  
_ \- Je n'ai que deux minutes de retard, même pas. _S'indigna t-elle.  
_ \- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes en retard. Je ne manquerai pas d'en fait part à votre patron.  
 _Sa cliente n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses dossiers, ce qui donna à Emma tout le loisir de dévisager cette pimbêche. Assise devant son grand bureau. Brune, coiffée impeccablement, maquillage parfait, bref, très belle mais odieuse... Dieux que ce genre de femme énervait la blonde.  
_ \- Bien, comme vous voulez, je vous laisse la commande ou 2 minutes de retard est-ce vraiment trop tard pour votre pause déjeuner?  
 _La brune releva la tête pour regarder cette femme qui osait lui tenir tête.  
_ \- En plus d'être en retard vous osez répondre?  
\- Il faut croire.  
\- Laisser ça sur mon bureau.  
 _Emma déposa le paquet et se retourna pour partir non sans marmonner un "pétasse"  
_ \- Qu'avez-vous dit? _Lui demanda la brune.  
_ _Elle ferma les yeux  
_ _ **"Bordel, elle a entendu"  
**_ \- J'ai dit "qu'elle classe" je parlais bien évidement de votre bureau, rien d'autre.  
 _Vexée, Regina ne répondit pas._

Emma était énervée, aussi belle soit elle, cette femme était une vraie connasse. Lui faire un reproche pour 2 minutes de retard, Il ne fallait pas abuser. Elle aurait eu 10 minutes, elle aurait compris, mais être traitée comme une moins que rien, ça, ça ne passait pas du tout. Elle s'était interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, sans quoi elle serait arrivée en avance et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Elle retourna au dépôt en espérant que le trajet allait la calmer.

À peine avait-elle posé son vélo que son boss hurla son nom.  
\- Putain! Il va pas me laisser manger tranquillement!  
\- Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état? _Lui demanda Zelena, sa pire ennemie au travail, elles étaient en compétition constante pour être la meilleure livreuse du mois.  
_ \- La ferme Zelena.  
\- Oh Miss Swan est vraiment remontée, tu devrais te calmer, ça ne te vas pas du tout. _Puis elle s'en alla  
_ _Emma rejoignit son boss  
_ \- Swan, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "être à l'heure"?  
\- Pourquoi cette question?  
\- Mills vient de m'appeler pour me dire que tu avais été en retard pour la livraison de son déjeuner!  
\- Je n'avais que 2 minutes de retard! J'ai dû m'arrêter pour sauv... J'ai crevé, j'ai changé ma roue aussi vite que possible et j'y suis allée. 2 minutes boss, c'est tout.  
\- Je me fou de ce qu'il peut t'arriver, tu aurais sauvé une vie que ça aurait été pareil! J'ai rattrapé le coup en lui demandant une seconde chance! Demain midi tu la livreras à l'heure!  
\- Hors de questions! Je n'y retourne pas!  
\- Oh mais Swan, _lui dit-il en contournant son bureau_ , tu n'as pas le choix. Tu y vas, sinon je te vire, c'est compris?  
\- Bien! _Lui répondit-elle en serrant les dents_.

Elle sorti du bureau, tapota sur son téléphone pour demander à Ruby si elle était libre pour le déjeuner _.  
_ "Bien sûr Je suis à notre restaurant fétiche je t'attends"

Elle avait à peine envoyer le sms que Ruby ne fut pas surprise de voir sa meilleure amie entrer dans le restaurant. Elle était la seule à qui elle pouvait tout raconter, sans occulter certaines parties de l'histoire.

\- Mills est réputé pour être intransigeante.  
\- Attend, attend, tu la connais?  
\- Pas personnellement mais de réputation.  
\- Mais comment? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle avant aujourd'hui  
\- Emma chérie, quand tu t'intéresseras à autre chose que la bouffe, les jeux vidéo et les femmes, tu sauras qui est Regina Mills. _La taquina Ruby.  
_ \- Très drôle! Qui c'est ?  
\- La directrice de Mills Industrie! C'est la femme la plus riche du pays et sûrement la plus puissante aussi, enfin… Après sa mère évidement. Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle se présente aux élections.  
\- Quelles élections? _Demanda la blonde.  
_ \- Sérieux Emma? Tu te fou de moi? _S'étonna sincèrement son amie. Devant son mutisme, Ruby comprit_. Tu es irrécupérable, les élections pour le futur Maire de Boston, ça te dit quelque chose?  
\- Oh oui... je n'y étais plus. Bin elle aura pas ma voix cette... bref! Demain je dois encore la livrer, je serais en avance cette fois ci!  
\- Tu me désespères! _Soupira la brune.  
_ \- Mais Tu m'aimes quand même! Aller j'y retourne. A ce soir.


End file.
